


Instagram? More like Insta-love

by 6lytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, Model Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Hermione Granger makes an Instagram account in the spur of the moment. Her life is boring, and she's looking for a change.What happens when she drunkingly stumbles upon Model, Draco Malfoy, and decides to follow him. After liking all his photos, she's surprised to see that he not only followed her back but also dm'd her.-Or, a dramione au I've decided to start while laying in bed dying from a sore throat.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was _bored_.

 

She had a boring life, a boring job, and a boring cat. Don't get her wrong, she loved the orange furball she called Crookshanks. She absolutely adored him, but he was so _boring_. He slept constantly, only waking to eat and do his kitty business. The only time he acknowledged her was when she got home from work and when she had food in her hands.

 

She worked in an office. Her best friend owned the small business, and she luckily was able to work there. She did the same things everyday. From 9-5 she sat behind a bland desk, signing papers and typing religiously.

 

She came home everyday to an empty flat. Her cat seated in the window seal next to her succulents, soaking in the London sun. It was always the same routine.

 

Go to work. Have lunch with Harry. Come home. Shower. Go out for dinner. Read and get ready for bed. Sleep, then repeat.

 

The most fun she ever had was the weekends when she went to the cinema with her mom, or the odd days when she'd hang out with her friends.

 

It was the sad realization that her life was shit that led her to this moment; Social Media.

 

She was never a fan of these things. Nothing about her life was interesting enough to post for others to see.

 

But somehow, her friend Ginny had convinced her this was a great idea. She promised to assist her, too afraid that Hermione would only embarrass herself. This led to a mini argument because Hermione was not that dumb!

 

“Okay, Instagram it is!” The redheaded girl excitedly plopped down beside her. The force causing her bed to squeak.

 

“Not the one where I have to post pictures, Ginny, please!”

 

Her plea went ignored.

 

Seconds later Hermione was being tugged around as her friend forced her to pose. She even insisted that she put on her most revealing dress. It was a black strapless dress that hugged her body tight. It ended right below her ass; if she bent over her enter bottom would be on display.

 

The dress was a gift and had never been worn. It was stuck in the very back of her closet and had almost been forgotten.

 

“Ginny! I look like a hooker!” She tried desperately to pull the dress down enough to feel a little appropriate. It worked slightly.

 

“Come on! You look hot.”

 

Deciding it was pointless to protest, she gave up and agreed. An hour and a half later, Ginny had been satisfied enough to leave. Thankfully, she agreed to allow Hermione the choice of which photos to post and which to save 'for later’.

 

After debating for 20 minutes, she decided to post a simple picture of her laying in bed, completely covered by the way, with Crookshanks on her chest. The picture was silly, but one of her favorites.

 

Her hair looked a mess, a few stray curls lay beautifully around her face and pillow. Her lips were swollen from where she had been pressed against her pillow most of the night. Her smile was simple, just a little grin that showed no teeth. She looked like she had just woken up, which she had, but it was natural.

 

Satisfied with her first post, she showered and headed to bed.

 

—

 

The next morning, Hermione awoke to notifications from the new app. Curious, she opened and saw that she had gotten a few likes and comments during the night. All from her friends, of course.

 

Ginny had taken it upon herself to follow who she wanted. Most she knew and some she didn't.

 

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Luna had all commented similar things. She looked beautiful, pretty, etc. Luna was the only one who commented on how cozy Crookshanks looked laying on his mummy.

 

The time on her phone caused her to forget about her newly discovered hobby. If she didn't hurry she'd be late.

 

Work went as usual. Lunch with Harry had been different, he was only able to stay a few moment before he was called away to review an important file. This left Hermione alone for the remaining hour.

 

Five minutes after Harry had gone, she found herself full and bored. She could go back to her office, but in a last minute decision she pulled her phone from her purse and opened Instagram.

 

She scrolled through her friends post for a bit to see what kind of content was suitable to post. She picked another photo of herself, one that showed her playing the piano at her parents home on Christmas. She smiled at the memory that flooded her mind as she stared at the photo.

 

Within seconds, she had gotten likes. She was surprised at how fast people had reacted.

 

She remembered something Ginny had told her, "If you want to follow more people, just go through some of mine and follow who you like.”

 

Deciding to take the girls advice, Hermione navigated her way to Ginny's account. She rolled her eyes at her friends username: **ginny_bestweasley**.

 

Hermione was thankful she had decided on a normal one: **hermionejgranger**.

 

She followed a few people she recognized from school. A few followed back immediately, and Hermione found herself smiling at the gaining followers and likes.

 

In no time, she was forced to head back to work. Time had flown by exceedingly quick when her focus was on her phone. She liked it.

 

—

 

That night when she arrived home she went straight to her phone. She opened the app excitedly and was not disappointed at her notifications.

 

 **15 new followers. 20+ likes and comments**.

 

She decided it was appropriate to post another picture, but hesitated when she stumbled upon a video of her smiling and laughing as Ron stood next to her. She was stumbling lightly. The video was from her 21st birthday party, and she was already a tiny bit tipsy.

 

Her hair was put up into a small braided crown that wrapped beautifully around her head. A few curls were left down around her ears, and she had to admit she looked good.

 

Ron had his arm wrapped protectively around her as she swayed gently to the music. It was a good memory.

 

She decided to be brave and post it.

 

Throwing her phone aside, she headed into the bathroom to shower. Friday's were normally the nights where she lit candles, added way too many bubbles, and soaked in her garden tub for an hour. This always involved her favorite bottle of wine.

 

The only difference between this time and all the other times was her phone she had abandoned on her couch. She decided to take it with her.

 

A few drinks later, and she was feeling great. The candles against the tub glowed angelically, and Hermione just had to get a picture. She took a very appropriate picture of her wine, bubbles and candles and posted it to her Instagram. The caption was simple: **I love Friday's. Bubble baths, wine and candles = perfect night ;)**

 

She found herself scrolling through multiple friends followings and followed a few more people. Ginny, Luna, and Hanna were all following a certain boy. His profile looked professional, and Hermione guessed by his following to follow ratio that he was somehow famous.

 

She looked through a few of his photos, which looks mostly professional, and her fingers hovered over the follow button.

 

Blame it on the wine, or the fact she found the fellow man undeniable attractive, she pressed down and turned the little blue button white.

 

It was definitely the wine that made her go through and like all of the mans photos. And by all, she meant it. All 136 photos.

 

It didn't take her long to become tired. The wine mixed with her long day at work resulted in her flopping down onto her bed face first. By the time she counted to three she was out.

 

—

 

The next morning came way too early. She was woken by the sound of her cat meowing in her ears.

 

“Oh Crooks,” she mumbled. Her head was pounding and her throat was beyond dry.

 

She rolled over and barely made it out of bed before she noted the blinking of her phone. She glanced at it half-heartedly and dragged her way to the kitchen. She lazily poured the right amount of food, and pressed the 'brew coffee' button.

 

She flopped down in her seat and waited for the alarm.

 

Munching on a biscuit as she waited, she felt her eyelids drooping. She should really go back to bed.  

 

She fixed her coffee and began to sip when she unlocked her phone. Coffee flew from her mouth as she read the notifications.

 

 **thedracomalfoy** followed her back!

 

It took her a second to recall who exactly this was, but she immediately remembered and felt her face heat up. She slammed her phone onto the table, the screen facing down.

 

She was so embarrassed.

 

Breathing deeply, she convinced herself to calm down. It wasn't like this boy knew her, or that she'd ever see him in real life. He was just a face on a screen.

 

Swallowing a few sips of too hot coffee, she looked again.

 

Not only had he followed her back, but he had liked her few photos and even dm'd her. She felt herself getting dizzy.

 

This beautiful man had acknowledged her!? A man who had millions of followers, who probably got millions of likes, comments, and dms daily had noticed her. She barely had 100 followers.

 

**thedracomalfoy: thanks for liking all my photos xx**

 

She wanted to scream. There was no way this was happening to her. Was she supposed to reply? She knew he could see that she had opened his message, but what would she say.

 

You're welcome? No that was stupid.

 

**hermionejgranger: honestly, that's what happens when you stumble upon an attractive guy after too many glasses of wine xx**

 

His reply was almost instant.

 

**thedracomalfoy: so you're saying I'm attractive?**

 

Her face heated up again as she let out a nervous laugh. Was he flirting with her?

 

She shook her head at the thought. Of course not.

 

**hermionejgranger: yes. my mother taught me it wasn't nice to lie. I'm sure you've been told by many people just how attractive you are.**

 

Was her reply.

 

It took a little longer this time, and she found herself glancing at her phone as she finished her breakfast.

 

As soon as her phone dinged she grabbed it.

 

**thedracomalfoy: sure**

 

Was the first reply.

 

**thedracomalfoy: but normally they're not as beautiful as you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the horrible smut :| I'm not used to writing much of it.

Hermione wasn't sure when the harmless flirting turned into the two planning to meet for coffee the next time Draco was in town. Yes, they now were on a first name basis.

 

Hermione refused to tell anyone about their arrangement. Not wanting to seem too excited in case it didn't work out. She also refused to mention the fact that said boy had even messaged her. Ginny freaked out enough when she saw the likes a few days later, scolding Hermione for not telling her as soon as it happened.

 

Some things she wanted to keep to herself.

 

So here she was, laying in bed unable to sleep as she thought of the events planned for the morning. She was told to meet Draco outside The Brew at 10:15 am. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about missing work.

 

So far she knew quite a few things about the blond haired model.

 

He came from a rather rich family. He was the only son, and had attended Uni for photography. This was against his father's plans, who had wanted his son to study Law as he had. His father was a Defense Attorney, and his mother a Wedding Planner.

 

After attending Uni for a few years, he was roped into the modeling business by a young woman named Pansy Parkinson. He modeled along with a few others, who happened to be his roommates. Blaise and Theo were their names.

 

She also learned that Draco preferred mornings to nights, which was why they had settled on getting coffee rather than dinner.

 

She wasn't sure what this date meant, so she settled on calling it a breakfast between friends. But were they even friends?

 

Nervous thoughts of tomorrow finally lulled her to sleep.

 

—

 

She woke way before her alarm had. The butterflies in her stomach intensified the closer it got to 10:15.

 

She wasn't sure what to wear, so she settled on a baby pink sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. She slipped her boots on, wrapped a scarf around her neck and stared at her reflection in the dirty mirror. She sighed.

 

She looked so bland.

 

She fiddled with her hair desperately, trying to tame the mass of curls that seemed to stick out of her head rather than lay gently. She worried her lip between her teeth as she thought.

 

How was she supposed to look slightly good beside an actual model. He would probably laugh at her and bolt. Should she even go? She still had time to make up an excuse, reschedule.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone.

 

**thedracomalfoy: can't wait to see you. I hope that seeing you in person doesn't let you down xx**

 

She snorted. As if!

 

**hermionejgranger: impossible! xx**

 

With one last look and a few touches to her makeup, she headed out into the cool London air.

 

—

 

Hermione stood nervously outside the doors. Her mind raced as she tried to find one reason not to turn around and run home. Hiding herself in her flat for the rest of her life suddenly sounded wonderful.

 

Deep breaths. She closed her eyes and tried to find courage. Without thinking she opened the door, the familiar bell ringing brought her back to reality.

 

There she was. Standing between the doorways as people turned to look at her. She immediately rushed inside, a slight blush forming on her cheeks at the sudden attention. She made her way to the back, and bit on her lip softly.

 

**hermionejgranger: I'm here xx**

 

She waited for a reply but never got one. She started thinking she may have been blown off when the doorbell jingled and in walked a tall, handsome man with platinum blond hair.

 

Hermione felt her heart quicken as they made eye contact. Yep, she was as red as a tomato right now.

 

He smiled and her breath hitched.

 

He approached the small table smoothly. He even walked confidently! Hermione found herself flustered as he spoke.

 

“Hello there, Granger.” He grinned sheepishly as he sat.

 

She tried to find her voice but it was gone. Probably back at her flat where she should have been.

 

“Malfoy.”

 

She internally groaned at her squeaky voice.

 

He was attractive online but in person, well he was unreal. Hermione found herself comparing him to the Greek statues she had witnessed last Summer on her trip. If God's were real, Draco Malfoy was one.

 

“I hope this was convenient for you,” his voice made her weak.

 

She nodded. “I had nothing else to do today. Read, maybe take a walk in the park or buy more plants. I'm a pretty boring person.”

 

She cringed as she felt herself talk. Word vomit, and a lot of it. There was no way he found her flattering. She pulled on the scarf in attempt to hide her nervousness.

 

He laughed softly. “I love walking in the park. I take my dog, his name is Fin.”

 

Hermione smiled as he ignored her awkwardness.

 

“That's an adorable name.”

 

They continued to talk until their coffee arrived. Hermione felt the tension leave her body as the hot coffee slid down her throat.

 

“So, Draco, tell me more about yourself?”

 

The man hummed softly as he added three cubes of sugar to his one cup of coffee. Hermione noted that he must really love sweets.

 

“What would you like to know?”

 

She thought for a moment. She wanted to know so much, but what to ask.

 

“Have you always wanted to do photography and modeling?” She settled on a simple question.

 

His eyes lit up at the mention of said hobby. He nodded.

 

“Yes, actually. When I was younger I got to spend loads of time with my grandmother. One thing we did together was take photos. We would drive, sometimes hours away, and she'd teach me how to get the perfect shot.” His smile was warm. Hermione couldn't help but return it.

 

“When she died, she left her camera to me. When I missed her I would walk around our property and take photos of whatever interested me. Birds, flowers, the sky. It slowly turned into taking photos of people. I never imagined being on the other side of the camera, but I love it.”  

 

Hermione found herself swooning over his story. He seemed so sweet, and passionate about his career choices. It made her feel kind of pathetic.

 

“What about you? I remember you saying you worked in an office at your friends business. As fun as that sounds, there has to be something else you would prefer.”

 

She laughed at his sarcasm. “Actually, I've always wanted to be a writer.”

 

This was true. She had dreamed of being a journalist, or an author. But life had other plans and writing in her notebook didn't pay the bills. It was hard to make it in the writing industry, and she simply had no time to focus on writing again.

 

“Really?” He questioned. “That's amazing.”

 

They continued to chat about small things for another hour before Draco got an important call.

 

“I'm so sorry, Hermione! This has been wonderful, but I'm needed at work. I hope we can do this again sometime. Soon?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, Draco.”

 

They shared soft smiles, and Hermione was caught off guard as he leaned down. He placed a simple kiss against her forehead before whispering a quick goodbye, leaving her alone with an empty coffee mug, a blush covered face, and a barely beating heart.

 

—

 

She didn't hear from him for a week after their coffee date. To say she was disappointed was an understatement.

 

She continuously refreshed his page, only becoming more disappointed as she noticed he continued to post photos of himself. She told herself she didn't care, but she did.

 

Pushing it to the back of her mind, she decided to focus on work. Anything except the tall boy who even now made her heart race.

 

—

 

It was late when he finally reached out. His message was short.

 

**thedracomalfoy: hello**

 

She wanted to ignore it but couldn't. Curious as to why he had given her the cold shoulder after such a nice time.

 

**hermionejgranger: hello back**

 

She was so lame.

 

**thedracomalfoy: sorry for only getting in touch. work has been busy, how are you love?**

 

She scoffed. Sure, work had been busy but not busy enough to prevent him from posting regularly. What a joke.

 

**hermionejgranger: I've been fine. busy with work as well**

 

That wasn't necessarily a lie. Work has been busy, and she couldn't tell him how she had worried herself sick over his absence. He would think she was desperate, and she most certainly was not.

 

He didn't reply for a bit, and Hermione had forgotten about the unfinished conversation.

 

**thedracomalfoy: would you like to meet up? I'm free for tonight and I know a wonderful bar**

 

She glanced at the time. It was nearly midnight but she did want to see him again. She found herself agreeing.

 

She changed into an appropriate dress. It was red, covered in lacey flowers. It wasn't too short, but definitely enough to make her feel promiscuous.

 

She made her way to the bar, entirely uncertain as to what the night held.

 

—

 

If Hermione had been asked what she thought the night would lead to, sex would not have been an option.

 

The night started innocently enough, talking closely as they swayed to the music. Then Hermione ordered a drink. This led to another, and another, and another. After her fourth drink Draco had been smart enough to cut her off. He was nowhere as drunk as her, but she was sober enough to consent to what was going on.

 

It started with her grinding against his front. Her moving slowly against him as his pants became tighter. She could feel him against her ass through her dress, and it caused her to let out a string of moans. The kind she was most definitely embarrassed of.

 

This resulted in him turning her around roughly, his lips meeting hers in a needy kiss. They continued to do this for a while. Slowly grinding against the other as their tongues explored. She felt him break the kiss as he moved to suck on the skin beneath her ear. She gasped loudly, and her legs turned to jelly. If he hadn't been gripping her so tight she would have crumbled to the floor.

 

“You're fucking beautiful,” he whispered between licks. She nodded.

 

She felt his hands roam to the front of her dress, and she nearly screamed when he slid his fingers between her thighs. He pressed his hand teasingly against her core and groaned.

 

“Fuck!”

 

She giggled as her hands left his now disheveled hair. Her eyes were glossy from both alcohol and arousal.

 

“Let's go to my place,” she leaned in for one final kiss before dragging him away.

 

And that's how she ended up trembling beneath him as he fucked into her slowly. His thrusts kept switching from frantic to slow, and it was driving her wild. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as he sped up. Her legs were hooked around his back possessively, and her hands rested firmly on his sculpted chest.

 

If she wasn't so caught up in the moment she would have been embarrassed.

 

Small grunts passed through his lips as he reached for her clit. In a matter of seconds she was seeing stars and high pitched whines spilled from her mouth. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she rode out her orgasm. The feeling of her tightening against him pushed him over the edge. A deep groan followed by a weak, “Fuck, Hermione.” passed before he filled the condom.

 

He pulled out moments later before passing out next to her. Both too exhausted to deal with the mess they had just made.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke to her head pounding, her mouth dry, and an odd sensation between her thighs. She felt movement beside her but she didn't dare move. She passed it off as her cat moving, which he did every morning, but the warm sensation against her back told her this was definitely not her beloved cat. 

There was a person pressed against her. Sure, the feeling was a bit foreign considering she hadn't shared a bed with anyone since her short lived relationship with Viktor Krum. That was years ago, when she attended Uni. But she recognized the feeling. Her eyes slowly opened as she felt the hand that was wrapped around her waist tighten. 

“G' morning, love.” His voice sent chills down her spine. His breath tickled her neck and made her shiver slightly. 

Draco Malfoy was in her bed, cuddling her. She slowly turned around to face him, everything from the night before came tumbling back to her and caused her cheeks to shine brightly. 

“Good morning,” she whispered. 

They laid there in an awkward silence. Awkward for her, maybe not so much for him. She was scolding herself for being such an idiot. He probably thought she was such an easy fuck. Which was far from the truth. She had had sex a few times in her life, all with the same guy who had also been her boyfriend. Her mother would be so ashamed! 

She smiled up at him, wondering why he continued to just stare. “What?” 

He laughed, “I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful.” 

She blushed at his words. He must have been lying, she knew better than that. She wasn't ugly, but in the mornings Hermione was far from beautiful. 

Sensing the look of doubt on her face, he placed his hand on her cheek and made it so that they were looking into each other's eyes. He licked his lips slowly, in a way that made her breath hitch. He made her do that a lot. 

“I'm serious, Hermione. You are beautiful. Your eyes are the perfect shade of brown, like smooth honey. Your hair is wild,” he laughed as he motioned to her curls that seemed to take up most of her pillow and bed. “But it's beautiful. Your smile makes me feel weak. You make me feel something I've never felt before.” 

Her face felt hot, and for a moment she would have sworn she had a fever. She didn't know what to say so she leaned over and kissed him. Soft and sweet, completely different from the feverish ones they had shared the night before. 

They stayed just like that for as long as possible. Sharing sweet kisses, and enjoying the others warmth. It had been a while since Hermione had witnessed anything so relaxing. She had to admit, being here with Draco felt wonderful. It felt right. 

So when he had to leave she could feel the disappointment filling her chest, and it made her lungs hurt. She wasn't sure when she'd hear from him again or if she even would. She watched him leave and collapsed onto her bed. Tracing the places his lips had just been, and dozing off into one of the best sleeps she'd ever had. 

—

The next day was back to reality. She hadn't heard from Draco, and she now sat back at her desk at work. She found it hard to focus, a certain blond boy kept popping into her head anytime she thought she had forgotten. The events of their little rendezvous kept repeating in her brain, and she found herself flustered as she relived it at her work desk. 

She was caught off guard when Ginny approached her. Completely unaware of the red-haired fireball, Hermione was shocked when the girl let out a small scream. She tugged her hair to the side and pointed at a spot on her neck as if she had been marked by a demon. 

“What in the bloody hell is that?” She yelled. 

Hermione's eyes went wide as she tried to cover the mark. She hadn't seen it but knew what it was. She tried to lie quickly, but she was horrible at it. 

“A mosquito bite?” She tried. The look on her friends face reassured her that she better get on with the truth before someone lost a limb. 

“Fine!” Hermione threw her hands in the air as if to say she gave up. “Yes, I had sex. Happy?” She whispered. 

A smile slowly spread onto Ginny's face but was quickly replaced with a snarl. “And you didn't tell us?” 

She looked so hurt that Hermione almost felt bad. Almost, until she realized she didn't have to tell them anything about her sex life. It was hers for a reason. 

“Tell you? It's my business, Ginny! I don't exactly find excitement in telling my best mates how I got fucked and liked it!” She felt her voice stutter at the use of a curse word. She didn't use them often. They just sounded wrong. 

“Aha! So you liked it!” 

Hermione groaned, and turned back around to face her paperwork. Maybe if she left her alone she'd go away. 

“At least tell me who it is? Do we know him? Are you two dating? Is he cute?” So many questions at one time. 

The one about them dating made her pulse quicken. She wished they were. She adored him. 

“No, no, no, and yes.” She answered. It took Ginny a moment to remember the order she had asked the questions. It made Hermione giggle.

“C'mon, Hermione! Just tell me.” She refused. 

“I promise it'll stay between us!” 

A few moments later and she was spilling everything. From the drunken night where she thirst followed him, liking all his pictures embarrassingly to the coffee date, and all the way to yesterday when he left her house promising to get in touch soon. 

Ginny was eating it up like a kid going through their candy on Halloween. Her eyes followed Hermione's story as if it was the next best thing. She was hooked, and when she finished talking Ginny grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. 

“Oh my god!” She squealed. “Hermione, you're sleeping with one of the hottest guys in London! How can you keep that to yourself?” 

Hermione cringed at her friends reaction. It was always so loud and dramatic. “I don't know. He hasn't messaged me again, I'm pretty sure he was just using me anyway.” Admitting her feelings out loud hurt, but she felt a weight being lifted as she confided in Ginny.

Her friend gave her a sympathetic smile and leaned in for a quick hug. “Just be patient. He is a big time model and all, he's probably super busy.” 

Hermione let her friends words sink in, and it was that small hope that helped her through her long, boring day. 

—

When Hermione arrived home, she found a bouquet of roses and sunflowers places against her door. She quickly picked them up, and noticed a lavender colored card attached to the bottom. 

Hermione,   
I'm sorry I've been unable to get in touch. Things have been hectic with my new photoshoot which is coming out in a few days. I remember you said these were your favorite combination of flowers. They're beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.  
xoxo, Draco

She couldn't help the blush that spread to her cheeks as she reread the small note. Ginny was totally right, and she felt like a complete arse for suspecting the worse. 

She hurried inside and was met at the door by Crookshanks who rubbed against his curly haired owners leg. 

“Hello, Crooks, how was your day?” 

She sauntered off to the kitchen and placed the flowers in a vase. She took a picture and decided to send it to Ginny. At least now she had someone to share her newfounded relationship with. 

Was it even a relationship? She wasn't sure, but whatever it was made her feel like a sixteen year old who had gotten her first kiss.

She went to bed that night with Draco on her mind, but this time her thoughts left a smile and a slight blush on her face instead of the frown she had been wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter was shorter than what I wanted, and was for the most part a filler chapter! I promise the next one will be longer & quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! I try very hard to read over the chapters and catch any mistakes, but I'm quite horrible at it. So sorry in advance!

**_thedracomalfoy_ ** _ : good morning, love, I hope you enjoyed the flowers. I'm going to be in town this weekend, and was wondering if you'd like to meet up? Feel free to bring a few friends if you'd like, Theo and Blaise will be attending and I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable _

 

**_thedracomalfoy_ ** _ : have a wonderful day at work xx _

 

Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the message. She didn't want to seem desperate, but not hearing from the god-like boy really took a toll on her mood for the day, and she could already feel things getting better. 

 

She typed a quick message back, thanking him and agreeing to meet up. She was more than excited at the idea of seeing him again, but the small bit of nervousness settled below her navel as she imagined her crazy friends meeting Draco and his fellow models. 

 

—

 

Work went as usual, but instead of going straight home after she met with her friends at their favorite bar. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were waiting for her when she arrived. Ron was already on his second beer, and the blush on his face almost matched the red color of his hair. Ginny, his sister, sat next to Harry and Hermione said nothing as the two held hands beneath the table. 

 

You see, they had been sleeping together for the past year, but Harry was afraid to tell his best friend that he was shagging his little sister. Hermione knew Ron would be upset at first, but the idea of Harry possibly becoming his brother-in-law would definitely overcome the anger. 

 

“Hey, 'Mione!” Ron grinned brightly as she settled down beside him. She gave him a nudge in acknowledgment and mumbled a quick hello to the two seated across from her. 

 

Ron had already ordered for her, and she was grateful. They chatted for a while, about work and soccer, before Hermione decided to bring the topic of meeting her new lover during the approaching weekend. 

 

“So, are you guys free this Saturday?” She sipped on her favorite glass of wine and waited for their answer. 

 

Harry nodded, and Ginny mimicked him. Ron thought for a moment before speaking, “I was going to help Fred and George at their shop, but if you have something in mind I can bail.” 

 

Hermione smiled fondly, she had such great friends. 

 

“Well,” she hesitated, unsure of how they'd react. Worrying her lip between her teeth she finally blurted it out. “I'm meeting up with this guy again, and he told me to bring friends if I wanted. His friends are going to be there, and he thought it'd be nice for us all to meet.” 

 

Ginny squealed as she reached across the table to kiss her curly haired friend on the cheek, her half empty glass of beer wobbling slightly. 

 

“Oh, Hermione! I cannot wait to meet Draco!” 

 

Hermione noticed the confused look that had taken over Harry's face and frowned. Ron held a similar expression, except Hermione noticed a hint of jealousy flash across his drunken eyes.

 

“Who's Draco?” Harry was the first to speak. 

 

“Only the hottest guy in London! He's a bloody model, Harry, and he has the hots for our curly haired princess.” Ginny beat her to the answer, and the smirk on said girls face made Hermione regret the last few minutes of her life. Her friends were going to embarrass her and she knew it. 

 

Ron remained quiet, and Hermione almost forgot he was there as well. 

 

“You guys don't have to go,” Hermione murmured. “I'd just like for you lot to meet him. He's wonderful.” She confessed. 

 

Ginny agreed to go immediately, mumbling about how they needed to go shopping before Saturday. Harry also agreed, not as excited as his ginger girlfriend. Ron only shrugged when he was asked, muttering a quick ‘sure’ before delving back into a conversation about soccer with Harry. The excitement in his voice was no longer there, and Hermione felt a stab of sadness burying itself in her chest. 

 

—

 

Friday came sooner than planned, and Hermione found herself shopping for dresses in an overly priced shop near her flat. Ginny was beaming as she buried herself in dozens of dressed; every color, shape and size you could imagine. 

 

“Try this one on!” She shoved a light pink dress in her friends direction. The dress was low cut with a very prominent slit that seemed to go most of the way up the side, and had small ruffles throughout. It was nice, but definitely not Hermione. 

 

“I don't know, Gin, this just isn't me.” 

 

They continued to look some more before Hermione was able to get away. She stumbled upon a pretty red open shoulder blouse that ended right above her belly button. It was casual but elegant in a way that she liked. It was a little frilly, but she didn't mind. She grabbed it from the rack and headed back to find Ginny who had found a new set of dresses to demolish. 

 

“I adore this.” She held the shirt for her friend to see, and the girl nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Yes! God, yes..” she trailed off as her eyes scanned an area behind her. She reached forward and pulled out a white jean skirt and thrusted it into her hands. “That shirt with this and he'll be all over you!” She promised. 

 

Hermione left with her new outfit, and Ginny with a solid black dress that showed her curves in the best way. 

 

—

 

It was nearly time for the group to meet at the club which Draco had sent the address to. It was a little ways out of town, but he promised it to be one of the best. Ron had arrived early, and the two were currently sitting in an awkward silence at her kitchen table waiting patiently for the others to arrive. 

 

“So,” he broke the silence. “Tell me more about this Drake bloke.” 

 

Hermione huffed at his obvious mishap. “His name is Draco, and he's a model. We met on Instagram a few weeks ago and we've been chatting ever since. We've met twice, and he's very nice.” 

 

Ron rolled his eyes as she spoke. “A model? Is he one of those stuck up arses like all the others? All full of himself and stuff.” 

 

Hermione, offended at the malicious tone of her friends voice, scolded him lightly. “Ronald! You will be nice to Draco and his friends or, or I'll tell your mum about that time you snuck off with Lavender Brown in high school. You know, when her precious car got that mysterious dent.” 

 

Ron's eyes widened and he faked a pain in his chest. “Ouch, Hermione, that really hurt. I thought we were friends.” 

 

She couldn't help the giggle that fell from her lips and soon the awkwardness had faded. Not long after Ginny and Harry arrived together, and if Ron found it suspicious he didn't say. 

 

—

 

She could feel the nervousness settling in her empty stomach as they approached the door. She found herself pulling at the edge of her skirt, insecure that she didn't look as good as she felt before she left. Everyone had agreed she looked amazing, Ron allowing his eyes to linger a little too long before giving her a smile of approval, a subtle blush on his cheeks. 

 

She wore the red blouse and white skirt paired with her favorite necklace, a small crescent moon and a pendant with the Virgo symbol in the middle. A simple black belt, and a pair of black heels to finish it off. She was dressed more feminine than she was used to, but she liked it. 

 

Ginny looked wonderful in her little black dress, and Harry was unable to keep his eyes and hands to himself. Both boys were dressed in button up shirts and a pair of khakis. 

 

They reached the doors and showed their IDs before they were allowed inside. As soon as she stepped in she was taken back by the music, and overall atmosphere of the place. The lights were low and a crowd of people danced in the middle to music that made her blood pump harder. She caught sight of the blond haired beauty and felt herself go numb. They locked eyes moments later and she smiled. 

 

Draco was dressed in all black. His hair styled perfect, and the button up he had own made him look dangerous. She felt her feet moving as she approached him at the bar. 

 

“You look amazing.” She leaned forward and caught him in a quick kiss that made her lips tingle. 

 

“And you look gorgeous,” he confirmed which forced her doubt to subside. Finally realizing her friends stood behind her she quickly introduced them. 

 

“Oh! These are my friends: Harry, Ginny, and Ron,” she pointed as she spoke. Harry mumbled a short hello, and Ginny beamed as she shook his hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy.” 

 

Ron nodded. 

 

“Please, call me Draco.” 

 

He moved aside and Hermione laid eyes on two men who were almost as attractive as Draco, but she admitted she was a little biased. 

 

“This is Blaise,” he pointed at a dark skinned man who was dressed similar to him. His shirt was more of a navy green though, and he stuck his hand out as he spoke. 

 

“Hello, it's nice to finally meet you.” Hermione swooned as he spoke. He was tall, attractive, and had a wonderful voice. She could see why he also modeled with Draco. 

 

The next boy, Theo, had brown curly hair and wore a pair of smokey grey glasses. He had very prominent cheekbones, and his lips were full and very pink. He was dressed in a solid blue shirt and grey trousers to match. He looked attractive as well. 

 

They gathered around the bar and made small talk as their drinks were ordered. Hermione felt Draco's arms wrap around her waist smoothly and she relaxed. Taking a deep breath, she laughed as Blaise made a joke about Uni. 

 

—

 

Twenty minutes later and Hermione felt her face heat up as Harry and Ron took turns questioning Draco about his entire life. The boy answered each question, no trace of annoyance was found but Hermione couldn't take anymore. 

 

“Excuse us for a moment,” she jutted out before dragging the two boys away from the table. 

 

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” She placed her hands on her hips as she demanded an explanation. 

 

“What do you mean, 'Mione?” 

 

Harry spoke next, “Yeah? We're just getting to know him.” 

 

Hermione groaned. “Stop asking so many questions for God's sake. Just talk like normal, have a conversation without sounding like a bunch of lunatics, please.” She pleaded. They agreed and returned to the table to find Blaise leaning a little too close to Ginny as he complimented her eyes. Harry clenched his jaw but said nothing. 

 

The night went smoothly after that. They shared a few stories and laughs, and Hermione felt herself finally letting loose. She shared a few kisses with Draco which went completely unnoticed by everyone except Ron. She glanced towards him and felt a spring of guilt hit her at his hurt expression. 

 

Deciding to ignore it, she let Draco drag her onto the dance floor happily; they danced together closely, little laughs escaping their lips as they observed the drunk couples around them. They shared a few innocent kisses before the heat and excitement from the music took over. Hermione flung her arms around his neck, his hands wrapped around her waist tightly as they grinded against each other. Their mouths moving feverishly as they kissed to the beat of the music. 

 

As the song ended they broke apart, eyes filled with lust as they gasped for air. Hermione placed her lips against his softly and smirked as he chased her for more. 

 

“I'm gonna find Ginny and go to the loo.”

 

She watched him nod a moment later as he backed away some. “I'll get another round of drinks,” He pecked her cheek swiftly. “Another rum and coke?”

 

Nodding, she searched the crowd for Ginny and found her snogging Harry in the corner. Her dress was hiked up so far that she could see the outline of her white panties beneath. She grabbed her friend by the arm, throwing Harry a knowing look and headed towards the toilets. 

 

After using the loo and freshening up, Hermione headed back towards the bar where she knew Draco was waiting. To her surprise he wasn't alone, but was deep in conversation with a petite short haired girl who had her hand placed on Draco's arm as she laughed. 

 

Hermione tried to ignore the jealous feeling that flared in her chest, and hoped Ginny didn't think anything of the two interacting ahead of them. 

 

She approached confidently, and smiled as Draco introduced them. 

 

“Hermione! This is Pansy, Pansy Parkinson.” 

 

She shared a short smile with the very pretty girl as she realized this was the woman who spent most of her time with Draco; his photographer and his modeling agent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all & thank you for taking the time to read my stories.💌


End file.
